When SVU Meets CSI
by SVUroxmySOX
Summary: Two people have dates, Two people have broken hearts, and the two people with broken hearts want REVENGE! Read to Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**When SVU Meets CSI**

* * *

**Info:**

**All of CSI is in New York**

**Pairings will be announced later (insert evil laugh here)**

**Same Crime Lab**

**Yes I know that this would NEVER happen but it fanFICTION people, get over it.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Grissom's Got a Date?!

* * *

Sara Sidle walked into her bosses office at eight o'clock, right before the end of shift. To her surprise, he was getting ready to leave. She couldn't remember the last time that Gil Grissom had left work on time. 

"Hey Gris what are you up to?" Sara asked him.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"Well your leaving on time. What the hell is wrong?" Sara asked, both amused and concerned.

"Nothing is wrong, quite the contrary as a matter of fact. I have a date tonight." He answered.

"With who?" Sara asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Someone special." He answered curtly.

"What's her name?" Sara persisted; however, with every answer she got her heart broke a little more.

"My fiancé, our wedding is in a month and a half and we still have to hammer out some details." He answered swiftly. "Sorry Sara, but I've got to go or I'll be late."

"Wouldn't want to hold you up." She said as he left.

She decided that she would follow him and figure out what this woman had that she didn't. Besides Gil Grissom.

She walked out to her car, and followed Grissom's Tahoe out to Manhattan. He stopped at his townhouse, walked inside, and walked out with a tall, dark haired woman. The pair got into his car, and drove to some casual Italian restaurant.

They got out of the car, followed quietly by Sara. The couple sat down and, while she wasn't paying attention, someone ran right into her.

"Watch where the hell your going!!" She said to the dark-haired, blue eyed man.


	2. Chapter 2

** When SVU Meets CSI**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Elliot walked over to his partners desk. She was putting her papers away, like she was getting ready to go home. 

"Where are you going?" Elliot asked her.

"Home, why?" Olivia answered, her dark hair falling into her eyes.

"It's only 7:45." Elliot said confused.

"I know. We get off at seven." She replied.

"You never go home at seven. Who died?" El asked.

"No one died Elliot. I have a date, so sue me." She said, more then a little irritated.

"A date!?" Elliot asked.

"Yes Elliot, a date. It's not unheard of." She said.

"With who?" He asked.

"With someone." She said shortly.

"Do I know him?" El persisted.

"No." Liv replied.

"What's his name?" He continued.

"Gil. His name is Gil." She said smiling.

"How long have you two been going out?" Elliot asked, heart sinking with the prospect of her answer.

"Four years. We haven't finished planning the wedding. Which is bad, because there is only a month left to finish planning." She replied. "Sorry to go, but if I don't leave now, I'll be late." She told him as she walked out.

"Bye." He said as Olivia passed him.

"See ya tomorrow." She said walking out the door, not even looking back at him.

Well Elliot you blew it. She is already taken. Great. This guy is the luckiest man in the world. He decided to follow her to get a good look at this Gil.

He went outside, got into his car, and followed her to her townhouse. She was inside for about ten minutes. Then a black Chevy Tahoe pulled up and a tall man went into the house and came out a second later with Liv on his arm. He walked her to the car, opened the door for her, closed it behind her, and got into the drivers seat. They drove for about ten minutes and pulled up to an Italian restaurant. He got out of the car, closed his door, walked around the car, opened her door, helped her out, and closed her door. The pair walked up to the restaurant and he opened the door for her, then the couple stepped inside.

Elliot swiftly followed them inside. As he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings he ran right into a petite woman.

"Watch where the hell your going." She said to him angrily, her dark eyes flashing with hatred.


End file.
